Light's Mission
by OneStepAwayFromMassDestruction
Summary: Light isn't kira but, he knows who is and he won't stop until he's dead. Even if he has to team up with some stupid detective. LxLight
1. Kira's Goons

Light scurried around the apartment complex, eying all doors that came into his perceptive vision. _**Crack. "**_You looking for something, Light?" Light turned and found himself taking a defensive stance, but his face clung onto the same monotone expression he'd been clinging onto moments before. "No, I was just looking for someone."

The taller teenager inched closer and a crazy wide smile spread and parted his lips. "I hope you were looking for me-?" Light winced and his eyebrows darted, with his mask cracked, he began to take slow, heavy steps back. "Not going to answer are you, are you looking for Ryuk?"

Light stopped his own escape and looked him in the eyes, "Yes, I'm looking for Ryuk."

"That's silly, you know you can't see him anymore."

"Will, I need to see him."

Will started taking strides to Light until he was shuddering in his arm's reach, he leaned into Light's unprotected ear, "The boy who was too scared to use the Death Note needs to talk with Ryuk?" "Yes I need to see him." Will stole a kiss off of Light's check, "if you really wanna go back there, by all means, but I can't say you'll get out alive… or untouched."

* * *

"Oi! Kira we have a visitor!" "Don't call me that Will!" Kira's eyes fell down onto Light and he grinned, staring as if his eyes alone could tear the boy apart. The room was poorly lit the warehouse windows letting in enough dusty like to see Kira among the other metal and rusted objects in the large space.

"What brings you back into the lion's den?" "Ryuk." Light looked over to Ryuk, as far as they were concerned he was a normal boy. Well they were quite wrong. If they were RIGHT he wouldn't even remember who Ryuk was…

"You can't see him can you, you can't hear him- if you're willing to make a deal-" "Depends on the deal."

"How about my proposition from the last time-?"

"Last time I declined, yet you continued with it regardless, and the time before that you simply took the death note."

"You didn't use it, and what do you expect from **me**?" Light shuddered and fought to keep his knees from buckling, his eyes scanned the room warily, he had to hope on Ryuk's interest now... Will and two of his other lackeys had come to his sides eying him viciously, yet none of the fools were guarding the door to the makeshift lair.

"RYUK YOU BETTER FOLLOW ME!" Light began a genuine scream as he sprinted out of the building, purposely going over fenced paths that Ryuk could easily fly through faster than the goons following him. After he lost them he turned back at Ryuk, panting heavily. "I- need... the scythe."

"Just to kill Kira with?" Light coughed and fought out his next words, "mostly- yes!" "Sounds interesting enough." Ryuk grabbed the scythe that he'd had to lug around for the past month, and pushed it onto Light. "We're changing locations, and don't think I'll tell you where we're going." "I don't- think- it'll... be that hard to find, a Maurice Richard."

"Kekekeke, bye Light."

* * *

Light hands fidgeted on his school desk, ignoring the constant ramblings of history that pronounced themselves out of his teacher's mouth.

He couldn't find Kira. He wasn't even close, he didn't want to wait long enough for them to seek him out, Light needed a plan.

He was annoyed by the constant vibrations coming from the girl's phone next to him, her background was an old English L. He shook his head slightly, the girl's name was Abby for crying out loud. Light stopped himself, he'd seen it before on the screens outside on his way home, the great detective L was on the Kira case. Light began to twirl his pencil around across the sheet of paper that was spread on his desk for 'notes'.

Light was puzzled, his father was currently on the case, this wasn't like most cases which he could join due to his father's influence, Light needed a reason for L to want him on the case.

The only way L would want a high school student on the Kira case, is if the said student was a suspect. Being the great detective he was, L wouldn't convict him unless he was positive.

Light sighed, he had some research to do when he finally came home. "Light would you please inform us on the difference between Mesopotamia and Egypt?" Light stood quickly stunned the teacher had called on him, "Mesopotamia had a much darker and pessimistic outlook on life, the afterlife and in their artwork." "Good job Light-kun." This might become, quite possibly, very easy.

* * *

Light had hacked his father's place on the police database, it was only available to those on the Kira case, he scanned page after page and after that he looked at the entire file, under closer inspection he noticed what he believed to be Kira's trace.

He quickly hacked and followed it, they were still in Kanto, Light at least had their basic location. He quickly deleted the trace, he needed L to suspect _him_ of being Kira, not Kira himself, he wanted Kira dead not rotting in some cell, or on death row, he wanted the honor of killing him. Himself.

Light laid back in his chair after deleting his own trace, he only had to wait, he was the right age, Kira had to have seen the files and he had easy access. Light just had to wait for L to find him.


	2. Ray Penber

Someone had been following Light, and he was completely aware of it. The dark-haired man didn't look like one of Kira's goons, but he couldn't be certain. Though, the man did seem a tad bit older than one of his usual goons.

Light carefully guided himself through open paths to the park. Surrounding the park were houses, and almost nowhere for his pursuer to hide. The little grass park was a marvelous trap if he could say so, without looking like he was talking to himself. Light sat on a swing switching between rocking and actually swinging forward, his mind in an absent daze.

Everyone and a while his fingers would trace lightly over a chain, just to move it so slightly, though he knew the pointlessness of his actions, but honestly, whoever was busy following him was taking way too long. His dull hair blew over eyes, Light had one issue with the whole plan, he hated swings.

He felt himself come to a complete stop, the raven-haired man had come to seemingly sit on a bench, he was currently staring off in the direction of the grass but Light already knew why he was actually there. Light took a deep breath in, and still wobbled a little, still dizzy from the swing, Light sat next to the raven-haired man.

"I haven't been on a swing in a while, I forget how dizzy it can make you get."

The man bit his lower lip and stared into Light's eyes and then darted them quickly away.

_So he has been following me for sure._

"I haven't swung on a swing for a very long time." Light looked over his stalker, he was well dressed with blue eyes, it was interesting. He was definitely working for L, he was way to conscious with himself to be working with that bastard, Light forced back a guttural chuckle as he noticed the thinning of Raye's lips as he held onto the loose material of his pants. He really was afraid, wasn't he? It reminded Light of himself before-

"What's your name?"

"Raye- I'm sorry with Kira on the loose-."

"Light Yagami."

"Nice to meet you Light."

"So why have you been following me?"

He stopped and stared Light and let loose a weak smile, Light's focus flicked to the road, someone else was there. The figure was clad in mostly black, young. Now that might just be one of Kira's dogs picking up his scent.

"I don't think I can tell you that, I am very sorry." _So L is looking into me as Kira._ Light looked back at the road ignoring Raye, the figure he'd seen lurking by the road had disappeared. _Shit,they're up to somethi- _

Raye doubled over and Light immediately fell to his knees by him, "Are you okay?"

"Are you doing this!?"

"No- I couldn't-!" Raye laid out on the ground and Light dropped down next to him, he pressed his fingers to Raye's neck, he was still alive, though he might not be for long. Light picked up Raye's cell phone and dialed 9-1-1, L might just kill him if Raye died of a heart attack in his arms.

* * *

Light looked down at Raye, for a minute he thought Kira had caught on to his plan to pretend he was, well Kira. Or maybe Kira didn't even know that Raye was following him for L, and thought someone had his eyes on his prize- No. Light would never cave to the idea that he was anyone's, especially someone who-

Light watched as Raye's eyes blinked open "I'm still alive-?"

"Yes, you are."

"Kira- I mean I thought I was going to- you know- die-" "I thought that you almost did too, why'd you think that I'm Kira?"

The shallow light left Raye's eyes as he began, "you were-" **"RAYE!" **"Naom- hi sweetie- I can expl-" Naomi's eyes drifted over to Light and she stared blankly at him, "Thank you for bringing my idiot of a husband to the hospital, good bye."

Light took the comment that was a little too bold to be a hint and left, it'd be no time before he'd be on the Kira case. Light's eyebrows burrowed as he walked out the heavy hospital door, the only problem was someone else had been following him. _Kira doesn't have to kill immediately and he can force the victim to act in various ways before death, Raye may still pass away soon- _Light stopped, _I don't stand a chance._

* * *

"I am L" _Suuure and I'm Sherlock Holmes_. "What's L doing in public, flaunting his good name to high school students?"

_He's probably just someone working for L. _

_They could've sent someone that looks a tad bit smarter._


	3. Ryuk

"You want me to live here?"

"Yes, Light-kun. The rest of the taskforce lives here as well.

"Light sighed lightly and shook his head, "I need a fake name as well Ryuzaki." L's head tilted slightly in curiosity, and Light eyed him suspiciously even before considering the convenience of Maurice being unable to find him while he located him. L nodded, "Okay Raito."

Light's eyebrows curled softly before evening out at the name, it was better than nothing. He eyed his watch and sat at the screen, his darted along page to page, looking from some detail that could indicate Kira or his goons. He glared there wasn't a single result for 'death note', it couldn't be simple could it?

Though looking through the list of mysterious heart attacks, Maurice had left a few stupid patterns.

The idiot Kira was getting all of his victims from a single news channel. What a moron. Light took in a deep breath, releasing quietly before adjusting his back and chest fighting the pain that was dripping along it.

* * *

L got up and did his little announcement, something about trying playing some bait to threaten Kira, to figure out what region he was in or some jazz of the like, which worked out. Then in turn a week later it left Light to the video he and the task force were watching over.

Light's eyes scratched the walls of the screens, he knew the message was for him 'Come to where your first was taken or lose all blood.' Kira was trying to lure him to where he'd first taken advantage of him or he'd kill his family, it was hardly cryptic.

Light's features dropped ever so slightly and continued to stare ever so blankly at the screen. For Light the concept was simple but at the same time, he knew L's suspicions of him being Kira would rise and there being no Kira to find, he'd end up on death row. Maybe.

His own fists clenched as he feigned the blank expression that had come easily only moments before.

That is if he could even reach the bastard to kill him, going also put him and his lower half at risk. But even though him and his father were safe, his sister and mother weren't, he couldn't rick putting them in harm's way. Light stood up as the rest of the task force continuously replayed the video, "Has Light-kun discovered the meaning of the video?"

Light sighed and shook his head but answered, "I have a pretty good guess."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"He's threatening someone else with a death note, it might be ritualistic." Light's father eyed him sadly and turned away from the plain screen, to Light the rest of the message was trash meant to anger him or L. Light's chest twinged slightly in agony as he became more aware of the teasing Kira was playing at.

"Light, that's a decent assumption, the video seems to be directed to anger me and someone else." L paused almost caustiously, "but he's also calling someone to him."

He finally got tired of the task force's deep stares, maybe it was a coincidence that three days from now perceptively would be the 'anniversary' to the first time Kira had- you know-. Light grabbed his stomach in a desperate attempt to keep himself from throwing up, realizing the struggle was futile he ran to the bathroom, the task force's eyes following him with confusion.

"Did Light-kun even eat today?" Matsuda was the first to reply, "he would if you didn't have so many sweets about, he's always hated the smell..." L nodded and decided to keep his sweets stored more closed like so the young Light-kun could eat.

When Light had showered properly and he had contemplated how exactly he was to meet and kill Kira without standing out as horribly suspicious, he came out into the presence of the task force. Matsuda made a speedy walk and planted a firm hand on his shoulder, receiving a momentary shudder until Light's instincts realized it was truly only Matsuda.

"Light-kun should take the rest of the evening off; he will need more strength to work tomorrow. He nodded and allowed Matsuda to lead him to his room and even tuck him in, the dog-like man had always been one of the few he could trust.

* * *

L flicked the screen to Light's room and between their computers the rest of the task force who looked to Light, who had started out dreaming peacefully, but as the night continued he began thrashing harshly in the bed, as if he were fighting off some invisible force, only Light knew of course it was a memory.

"Does your boy always sleep like this?"

Light's father sincerely nodded "For the past few years, he often screams as well- it doesn't matter what medicine he takes..." L nodded, "did this by chance this start in winter, as it is now?" Mr. Yagami was momentarily lost in his thoughts before subtlety and aggressively nodding. L smirked so slightly when Light spontaneously sat up in the bed staring at the corner, seemingly speaking to the darkness that lie in the corner.

"Ryuk?"

He sat up at the shinigami's presence in the room, "Yes."

"Why are you here?" Ryuk mindlessly shuffled his feet, before deciding to let them completely lift from the ground. "Don't go, Kira is already busy making all sorts of plans, it's no fun if you don't stand a chance." Light seemingly became even more awake to this, "And let him kill my family? If I have even a slight chance of killing the bastard... I'll go" Ryuk shook his head, and handed Light a small eraser, "a death note eraser, if you erase with that whoever name's written in the death note can be brought back, if their body is in good enough condition." "I see..."

Light nodded before L came bursting into his room.

"It's for your own good Light." Those were the last words he could make out of Ryuk's.


End file.
